CORE A: ADMINISTRATION Core A, the Administrative Core, is essential for the conduct of the Program Project. Core A is based in the administrative area of the Hematology-Oncology Division at the University of Pennsylvania and is located on the 8th floor of the Biomedical Research Building II/III. Core A will provide administrative support for the participants in the Program Project, as well as secretarial, and consultative functions and the supplies needed to support these functions. Core Unit A will provide two types of consultative function. First, outside investigators whose interests coincide with those of the members of the Program Project will be asked to give a monthly seminar, and meet with the various Project leaders and Co-Investigators. Second, an External Advisory Committee composed of three members to be selected if and when the Program Project is funded will be asked to visit the Program Project on a yearly basis, review its progress, and make specific recommendations regarding future directions.